guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Shard
'''Shard '''is a playable character and the main protagonist in Legend of the Guardians:Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game). Players can decide what species of owl Shard will be:a Barn Owl, Spotted Owl, Horned Owl, and Great Gray Owl. History Shard was born to his father Grettir and mother Lygeia in Grettir's hollow. A few nights later, the evil Pure Ones attacked and killed Grettir and Lygeia, but before Shard could be executed, the Guardians arrived and rescued him and took him to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where he was raised. Many years later, Shard, now a young guardian, was daydreaming about lighting torches to signal the rescue party one night with the guardian Allomere, when his fellow guardian Parzival knocked him back to is senses. Allomere then questioned Shard if he was daydreaming. Shard confessed and Ezylryb made him light torches. After that was done for, a group of guardian scouts were blockaded by a flock of crows. Ezylryb sent Shard and Parzival to deal with the crows. After Shard and Parzival killed the crows, a group of owls led by a Barn Owl named Soren were brought to the tree and Soren informed the guardians that he was abducted by the Pure Ones but escaped and the Pure Ones are also moon blinking owlets and forcing them to mine for flecks, which made the tree's monarchs Boron and Barran send Allomere and the search-and-rescue guardians to the Pure Ones's headquarters in St. Aegolius. Meanwhile, Ezylryb sent Shard and Parzival to search for an eagle named Streak who had been captured by bats. After Shard and Parzival arrived in the desert of Kuneer, they found Streak and fought off a large group of bats and freed the eagle. Streak thanked them and decided to help the guardians take down the bats. Shard, Parzival, and Streak began destroying many bat sancuaries in the desert. That night, Shard attacked bats attempting to smuggle owlets and bring them to the Pure Ones and rescued the owlets and returned them to Streak's nest. Afterwards, Shard, Parzival, and Streak attacked and destroyed the bat's hideout, but were attacked by the Bat Chieftain. After Shard killed the Chieftain using hot coals, they discovered an owl named Uriah and brought him to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where Ezylryb gave Shard and Parzival instructions to help the resistance against the Pure Ones stationed in Tyto, Soren's home. Upon arriving, they pursued a small group of Pure Ones unnoticed. Afterwards, Shard and Parzival assissted Bryony, the leader of the resistance of Tyto and the resistance in defending the resistance's headquarters, which was under attack by the Pure Ones. The resistance defeated the Pure Ones, but the headquarters was destroyed by lightning. Bryony and the resistance began to carry rescued owlets with them to their new headquarters while Shard and Parzival defended the carriers from the Pure Ones. After arriving at the headquarters, Shard and Bryony put out forest fires set in the forests by the Pure Ones. Afterwards, Bryony led an attack on the Pure Ones's fortress. Shard and Parzival managed to kill a majority of the Pure Ones and destroyed the fort while the remaining Pure Ones retreated. Afterwards, Bryony revealed that she was captured by the Pure Ones and overheard the Pure Ones's leader Metalbeak talking to someone he called the Guardian and that Shard have a safe trip to the tree. Shard and Parzival parted ways with Bryony and returned to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and reported about the Guardian. Later, Ezylryb sent Shard and Parzival to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat to destroy the Pure Ones's primary source of flecks. Parzival and Shard raced each other to the monastery where they saved monks from the Hagsfiends, crossbreeds of owls and crows. After they defeated the Hagsfiends, they found an injured hermit named Cormac who helped them rescue owlets from the Pure Ones and the Hagsfiends. Afterwards, they traveled to a canyon where a large supply of flecks was stored. After disposing of the flecks, the Hagsfiend Queen emerged from the mist and attacked. Shard and Parzival killed the Queen and returned with Cormac to the monastery, where three monks gave Shard his father Grettir's battle claws as a gift of thanks. After returning to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Allomere returned with two owlets, one of them being Soren's younger sister, Eglantine. Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Video Game